Once Super
by Mike1
Summary: After a few young boys go missing, Clark starts to remember his past childhood connection to Neverland. The leads take him to Storybrooke where he must find a way to Neverland once again, to rescue not only the Metropolis kids, but Henry and his family too. OUAT timeline set during Season 3A.
1. Missing Children

**Metropolis - Present Day**

There had been much destruction caused by the invasion of General Zod and the other Kryptonian criminals. But the fault wasn't just on their side. Kal-El, one of their own who had been raised on Earth by his adoptive human parents since infancy, had fought against them. A world shattering fight that rocked the planet.. sometimes literally. It was akin to mortals seeing gods and titans fight, right in their own backyard. The villains were of course defeated. But now there was another problem: humans now knew for a fact that they weren't alone in the universe.

They knew that, yes, there was life out there from other worlds, some of which was more advanced and superior to their own. Of course some had believed it before. However, believing and knowing are two very different concepts in this case. It changed everything about their world now. And more questions arose. Would there be more alien visitations? More attacks? Will they one day be extinct? Just how safe were they? And this Superman, in the blue tights and a long red cape who flies and has a lot of other powers, an alien who lived among them as their own, could he truly be trusted or is he a wolf in disguise? Or is he just as he appears, is he a hero, a guardian? A protector of the innocent who will protect life whenever possible. Some were already calling him a god. Others thought him a devil. Already factions were now rising on both sides, even as he had helped rebuild Metropolis, a feat which would have taken years on their own.

Clark Kent was now reporting to work at the Daily Planet. He had managed a few invisible rescues on his way, but now he was sitting at his desk, in the usual suit and tie, sitting across from Lois Lane. They had become closer lately. Partly due to her learning his secret identity and keeping it to herself, but he had also saved her multiple times from Zod's threats. And they had also begun to know each other as people. Clark sometimes wished Jonathan was still alive so he could meet her. And so he would see the type of man he had become, to know he had at last found his true calling in life. He sighed, knowing there was nothing to change the past, so he looked over a couple of the stories on his desk. "Hm, so what should we look into.. bank robbery foiled by police, a school bus stopped by Superman from rolling over a bridge, an interview with the up and coming new CEO of Lexcorp.." That last one would have to be soon. Clark was curious if they should, in addition to inquiring into the man's achievements and business plans, to ask if he really thinks the man's demonizing description of Superman is accurate. Oh yes, Clark paid attention to that stuff.

Lois spoke up then, "I could do another follow-up interview with Superman again? Have to admit, he is nice to look at. From a professional point of view.. of course." She looked at Clark, then chuckled to herself. It was sort of a joke between them now, speaking of the caped superhero when she, and only she, knew he was right there across from her. She looked serious then as she glanced at her list. "..Oh. Hold that thought, there's something on the police blotter, a child kidnapping." She started to click the keys on her computer, already diving in with her investigative instincts. "And more than one. It's across the city. Three so far."

Clark was searching on his own computer as well, typing rapidly and searching for similar reports. "They're young. Ages ten, twelve, and fourteen. Now a fourth! Age eleven. All boys too. And all at night time hours, between ten and midnight. That's usually bedtime for most. Unless, of course, they're folks are totally okay with them staying up all night playing video games. None of the children knew each other. All in different schools. Very few similarities in common. Except being kids and all taking place at night hours. No forced entry, either. No fingerprints left or other evidence, no signs of struggle..." He stopped, suddenly feeling a sense of deja vu. Something about that case felt familiar.

"Yeah, seems a bit freaky, so it's probably perfect for us," Lois admitted, "especially after last year's mess." She paused, noticing Clark's expression. "Hey, you okay over there? What is it?"

Clark shook his head, looking over the file again. "Probably nothing, nevermind. Just more of a hunch thing. But just the same, I think we should go interview a couple of the parents that reported this. Could just be a case of a divorced parent figure sneaking in to take the child, which is what the cops are looking into now.. except the spouse has an alibi, so it could be an estranged aunt or other relative. But.. well. If my other theory is right, there's worse to worry about than they ever thought. It's a really crazy theory, could be wrong. I'd rather double check just to be sure."

Lois nodded, it did make a little sense. Okay, hardly any at all. Then again, she was recently held prisoner by an alien power-mad general who wanted to terraform the planet and eradicate humans, so this was a bit tame compared to that. But if Clark was worried? If the Man of Steel, whom she had seen firsthand what he could do, had seen him literally save the whole world in just a few days.. if ihe/i was a little worried, then it definitely bore some looking into. "Okay, let's go," she decided, standing up. "I'll just print up the families' residential and work addresses and we'll head out." She paused. "And coffee, of course."

"Of course." Clark smiled a bit, he knew the hint by now. He stood up himself and put on his coat, straightened his glasses, then began to prepared two cups of coffee for the road. He hoped it was just a misunderstanding in play. If it was some disgruntled family member, then maybe Superman could give them a stern talking to. They'd seriously listen, if all the buzz about the alien savior was anything to go by.

"Oh, and please don't, you know.." Lois held a finger up as she spoke, as she was grabbing the printed paper sheet. "Don't do that faux clumsy thing you do and spill the coffee on yourself again this time." She heard him laugh, which made her chuckled a bit too. Once ready, they immediately began their walk out of the building. As they left, she noticed people in shirts displaying the "S" symbol, and others waving pictures of a Superman statue. Ohh. Right, so they in fact did that, some people had actually made a statue of Superman. It was clearly a changed world now.


	2. Parent Interviews

The reporter couple had found the first home, owned by Maxwell and Susan Brandon, parents of two children, a boy and a girl. Lois was asking the majority of the questions, while Clark took notes on his steno pad device. It had been a good twenty minutes of discussion. Most of what was being said, had already been told to the police. But the reporters were patient. "So, Susan," Lois now asked, "there's no one in either of your work that you might have problems with. No one who would go as far as kidnapping?" No there was not. "And your son? You said there's no bullies he has trouble with, right?" There was not. "No one one in your family who might have taken them?"

Maxwell winced, confused. "Excuse me, what does that mean? You think one of our own would do this? Lady, you don't know-"

"Of course I don't know, which is why I'm asking you," Lois said firmly. Her voice then calmed more slightly. "I'm just saying it's one theory. If there's one of your relatives you're not getting along with you, there's a chance they might have.. invited your son to leave with them last night, knowing it will hurt you. There's no evidence of forced entry from your doors or the window. Also if this was the case, the boy might trust this person and willingly go with them?"

"No, we're on good terms with both our in-laws and family members, which we all know is rare these days, but it's the truth," Susan said, holding her husband's hand in assurance. "It's alright, dear." She then looked at the reporters. "We actually had a reunion last month. Not an unkind word. Would it be a prowler? The windows are always locked. I don't think our Billy would just open it up to anyone, though.. then again he is trusting more than most kids are.."

Lois nodded. "The question is how they got up there. The bedroom window is almost three stories up. I'd say the person climbed up the tree branches, but we looked. The big tree is too far away for that. So.. oh, do you own a ladder? They might have found one and used it to go up and down."

Max spoke, calmer now but still strained, "I do have one, yeah. But it's in the shed. Locked up. And still in the same exact spot as it was a week ago."

Lois said, "Okay, there goes that one. So it's not family, and the means of climbing is limited.. which doesn't explain how Billy was taken outside without anyone noticing. And this is at night, it's dark, and I'd think the bed would be more comfortable than anything outdoors at that hour. So who could have-"

Suddenly, there was a young voice, from a little gear who stepped into the hallway, "No, no, no, all wrong! The Shadow took him!"

Clark almost dropped his pen, now fully alert with apt attention to the child. "I'm sorry, what did she say?" He was very interested now. And another sense of deja vu, a flash in his mind, trees, woodland landscape, an army of boys, a teen in forest green clothing whose motto was that he never failed..

The girl yelled, "The Shadow! He just waved and Billy opened the window, and the Shadow asked if we want to go where we never grow up. I said yes, but he was like, nuh-uh, no girls! And then they flew out the window!"

"Enough!", the father Max spoke firmly, "Vicki, that is enough, stop that nonsense now." He turned back to Clark and Lois. "You have to excuse her, she still believes in the fairy tale stuff and this whole thing is making her reach. She's under the impression that Peter Pan's shadow came and took her brother to Neverland. Which is bull, he's not a baddie in the stories, I seen the Disney stuff as a kid. Boys in green don't fly with fairy dust, it's fake."

"Actually," Clark interjected, holding up his hand, "he is a bit of a nasty villain. Err, according to the original tale, I mean. Stole kids, kept them with him, killed people, etc. Disney just sugar coats it like they always do. I think we should listen to Vicki. Not saying that it was a real shadow, but kids see things and their minds make it bigger. There was someone here. You know that. And we will learn who."

Lois spoke up, "Um, Max, sir, let me get this straight. You say Pan is a myth. And people don't fly on their own. Except, umm.. well? You do realize that there is actually a man in tights and cape that does fly? Often? You know, the blue and red, with a big S on his chest?"

"Superman, yes, of course we believe in him, but magic is a far reach," the man said with a shrug. "But fine. Vicki, come over. Let's see what you really think it was."

"They aren't tights," Clark mumbled under his breath, then cleared his throat when Lois gave him a firm, but secret nudge that now wasn't the time. "It's okay, Vicki. You can tell us. And I'll tell you a secret: I happen to know Superman personally. And trust me when I say he will do anything he can to find your brother."

The girl slowly walked, then smiled at hearing that promise. "I bet Billy would rather fly with him than Pan. So.. umm, okay. Billy opened the window for him, and this.. shadow. It was dark. Bright eyes. He talked about Neverland. Where there are no rules, we can eat all the treats, and we get to live forever. He seemed nice but I guess I kinda thought he was scary too. I mean, it was a little like smoke and all black, and his voice seemed strange, not like I'd seen on the cartoons. Anyway.. Billy took his hand. And they flew out into the sky."

"I see," Clark said, a look of resolve. "Don't you worry, Superman won't let Pan win this time." He looked at the parents as the girl then walked off. "Or whoever this is. You know, it could be a metahuman. Possibly another supervillain. Or someone using some advanced tech to pose as a fairy tale character. But we'll keep digging til we can get the authorities closer to your boy. Along with our city's top guardian who will of course keep searching."

There were a few other questions and the two soon left the house. Driving the car, Lois turned to look at her partner occasionally. "Okay, spill. I know your looks. Just like I know you don't really think that it's some other special metahuman posing as Pan, you think it really is him. Why? You don't mean.. oh, come on. You think all that Neverland stuff is real? Fairy tales? That there's a real, literal place that is fueled by imagination and boys never grow up and there's pirates, mermaids, and stuff."

"Trust me when I say, Pan is just as real as me," Clark said solemnly. "Disney got him so wrong. He's not a happy, nice guy in green tights, he didn't market a peanut butter brand, and he's not quite a hero. More like a villain, really. Dangerous. Has a bit of an accent, sorta British. Few of the lost boys killed for him. His nemesis Hook wasn't such a good guy either but not quite as bad as the movies made him. Not only that, but the Crocodile the pirate hated was more man than animal, too. It's strange. I'd always thought my time in that place was a dream and forgot it after a while. But now. I remember everything, or starting to, anyway."

"...Wow," Lois finally said after a few minutes of letting that sink in. "So, you do believe this. I mean you know it. This.. that stuff, it's real. I'm sorry to be a skeptic, it's part of my nature. And I know you're from another planet, I've been aided by a hologram of your dad, and you have special powers. I can believe in aliens and powers. But magic? Magic, that's, well, a bit more to fathom. And Neverland, it's real? You've been there. Of course, you'd already said that. And Peter Pan is an asshole, sorry, pardon the language. He's a jerk who kidnaps kids and is a killer, a villain. But you've faced their kind. Question is, what do we do about him? I don't imagine you can get to Neverland by normal means."

Clark shrugged, trying to think of his options. "I doubt we reporters can do much about him. But, we do know of one person who can." He was of course speaking of his superhero self. "After we question the other families, we will need a plan. You can try to find a way to get parents warned. How, I'm not sure. Can't just tell that that Peter Pan is evil and is using his shadow to steal their boys for his army."

"No, probably not," Lois said, turning the corner as she tried to think of something. "We could use you, probably. I mean you. I can get you on camera, full costume, you can talk about a threat to the city's children. You could say that there's another threat, an alien made of darkness and shadows calling himself Pan, that wants to take kids, and they shouldn't listen to his lies. I know, you don't want to lie either. Just maybe.. okay. Leave out alien parts, people are still at odds with each other on that particular topic. Tell what this thing is, a threat to innocence and life, and keep windows locked up."

"There might be some people who can help," Clark spoke after a moment. "It's a long shot. Something Wendy mentioned - yes, she was also real," he said with a light laugh at Lois' expression. "She was a prisoner there but I was unfortunately unable to get her away. She told me of her brothers being forced to look for a baby, something about his heart being special or unique. They were to be sent to a town in Maine.. Storybook, I think."

"Interesting," Lois said with a nod. "I could see if there's more kidnappings. And going to that town might be a good idea for you to do, maybe Superman will find more clues. But first, I really think having your superhero persona do a public press announcement with all the warnings stuff."

Clark thought that over. They were soon closing in on another house. "Yeah. Yes, I think that can work. Sure. One reason I like working with you, you get great ideas." And it felt good to be able to talk to someone and not have to hide who he really was. As they pulled in, his mind went back to another place, another time. To a memory. A memory he had long forgotten til now, of a life he had til recently passed off as a very imaginative dream...


	3. Welcome to Neverland, Kal

The young boy sat on his bed, he looked to be no older then twelve, maybe fourteen at best. He looked slightly thin and also healthy like other boys his age in school. He had dark hair, but bright blue eyes. Sometimes they had an otherworldly sense about it but for the most part, he seemed a boy like any other. And who had troubles like any other. Well, almost. He was bullied sometimes. But they could never hurt him. Not truly. Nothing could hurt him or cause him pain. It was more the psychological hurt, the rejection, isolation.

And the fear of finding out his weird powers. Eyes glaring could make things burn, seeing through walls, hearing sounds miles away, able to lift a car if he wanted. Or a bus. Which he had done to save lives, and one boy saw it, who then told his mother. The kid was on the bus and he saw what Clark did, according to the woman. He had soon found out from his dad, the man he had always known as father, Jonathan, the reason for his powers. And why he thought he was a freak. He wasn't even human, wasn't even born on Earth. He was from someplace else in the stars. Clark Kent was the answer to the question - are we alone in the universe?

That came upon him like a ton of bricks. The truth of knowing that. Except he could literally shrug off ten tons of bricks without one scratch, though. But the weight remained. He had felt it, and asked, hoped saying it was true when he asked if he could just go back to being his son. "You are my son," Jonathan had said, comforting him, assuring him that in spite of all that new information, Jonathan still saw him as the son he always knew. Clark sighed, closing his eyes at the memory, shaking his head as he thought of tomorrow. Probably another day of being hassled by someone.

He stood up then, looking in the mirror. He was still dressed in his clothes, the sports running shoes, blue jeans, and light blue shirt. He grabbed a small red blanket and tied it around his neck. Staring in the mirror now, it looked like a cape that reached just almost down to his ankles. It was a nice look. It reminded him of the old science fiction stories of heroes in costumes during future space adventures. Ohh, if only it was that easy. "I could be a hero," he spoke softly to himself, looking in the mirror.

There was a slight breeze in the window, followed by a voice, of a young man some years older than Clark. "Ohh, but you can be a hero, if you believe," it had said, which startled Clark who turned to face it. It was a shadow. A shadow of a man, dark, like smoke but almost solid, and glowing eyes. "I can take you to a place where you never have to worry about failure, where anyone can be a hero. To be whatever the wish, do what they want, and not follow dumb rules." It saw the boy seemingly afraid, and confused, muttering that this wasn't real. "Do not be afraid. I am very real," it continued, "as is my offer. I can take you with me to Neverland."

"..What?" Clark stared for a moment, looking at the Shadow for a moment. And then he laughed. "Seriously? Are you freaking kidding me. Neverland - ohhh. Oh, I get it. Never grow up, and you're Pan's shadow coming to take me there, with the whole flying in the window thing, second star to right. I get it now. You're saying it's real?"

The Shadow nodded. "I have just said that it is. I'm as real as... whatever you're thinking about pretending to do in that cape. Except where we can go tonight, you could do it for real. We can fly. Anything is possible there with belief and imagination. All you have to do is take my hand."

Clark turned slightly from it then, processing this. He'd been having a lot of troubles lately. He had always felt different. An outcast. And it turns out he really is one, due to being sent here from another planet, he wasn't even one of the humans in this world. That did explain the powers. And his parents worried. He was considering that if he did go, it might be easier for them and everyone else. And no bullies either. "Alright," he finally decided with a solemn nod, reaching out to lace his hand with the Shadow's.

The Shadow sprinkled colored dust on Clark, just for precautions. "To help you fly. It can be possible if a boy believes strong enough in it, but we have little time." And if the boy got too scared and let go, that would not do. Having a child die on the way to an alleged paradise island wasn't a good report. And plus, the man that the shadow had come from would not appreciate it one bit. And so they took off into the sky. "What is your name?"

Clark paused, unsure. His name. He wanted a fresh start. A place where he can be someone else. "Kal," he quickly said. It didn't sound like a lie. Actually felt like it fit him, though unsure why. "My name is Kal. I should tell you, though. I'm not like the other lost boys there. I'm different. Special. Well, my mom says so, my dad just told me how much I was. They aren't my real parents though."

It wasn't long before they from from the clouds, by now lit by dawn's light. There was an island below. Clark looked down, his eyes squinting. Suddenly the island looked closer he could see the trees, campfire, a treehouse, the beach, etc. It was oddly familiar, which he immediately discovered why - he had dreamed of this place many times. He shook his head and vision was normal again. They soon then landed on the beach. There was just one person standing there. A young man, brown hair, green eyes, and dressed in dark green. He seemed like he was expecting them. "Ah, you found another, good," the teen spoke, voice slightly in British accent.

"Yes, his name is Kal," the Shadow said, introducing their latest addition as he released him. "Adopted, two foster parents, lived on a farm, and outcast from other children in school. They're rude to him. He likes to play games of heroes." Which would be obvious with the red towel around Clark's neck like a cape. "He tells me he is special."

The young man listened, taking it all in with a neutral expression. At the word special, he just smiled, "Yes, of course he is. You may go." When it did, he looked at Clark. "So, Kal. I think you're going to like it here. I know I do. And if you really do like playing games as a hero, you're in the right place. We do so love our games. This is Neverland! Where thoughts become real, dreams take on substance, anything you want to imagine or believe happen.. does. I am Peter. Peter Pan."

Clark smiled, this sounded just better and better. This was what he read about, saw on TV? The real Peter Pan. And this was actually happening for real, he was in Neverland for real. It was a dream come true. To be in a place where he is welcomed and befriended, and free without worry, that was all very good right now. "Nice to meet you. Your ears aren't pointed though, and no cap. And those aren't bright green tights." Seeing Pan's quizzical look, he added, "You know, like the stories. Maybe I can get your autograph?"

"Sure," Peter said, laughing. He of course knew there were stories and fables of him. "But come on, first we need to introduce you to the other Lost Boys, welcome you as one of your own." And so Pan led him to a group of boys starting a campfire, or trying to. "Hello, boys!", he yelled out, causing them to stand. "We have a new guest tonight. You may recognize him being here in dreams before, but he's fully here now. May I introduce you to.. eh, Kal, was it? Got this one from the big city."

"Yes, that's me," Clark spoke shyly as he approached the boys. "I.. err, actually am from much farther than where Peter found me." He saw their confusion. "Nevermind. So you're trying to make a fire?" He crouched down then, moving his cape behind him.

"Yup," one of the boys spoke, each of them now moving to sit in a circle around the wood pieces. "Trying a rubbing together, but now we're using imagination. Billy over there almost got it to spark. Peter can do it easy, though."

"I can," Peter said, voice haughty with pride, and his usual impish smirk. "Could snap my fingers in a second. But now this is your turn. Call it a lesson. How 'bout you, Kal? Think you got enough imagination to start a bloody fire?"

Clark paused to speak, then shrugged. Then he smiled a little. "I might have something like that, yeah." He stared at the wood then. It seemed a minute, the longest minute. The pupils of his eyes turned a bright red, which some noticed and gasped, but passed it off as a trick. And then, the wood immediately had caught on fire, flames crackling upward, his eyes now once more their normal blue. He saw them staring at him. Silent. "Umm.. I guess I have some imagination?"

Peter laughed then. "Oh, you got more than that," whistling in approval. "I had a feeling there was something special about you as soon as I met you. And I think there are good things in store for you here. And for Neverland, now that we have you here. You can be our hero."

Hero. Hmm, Clark liked the sound of that. He smiled, oblivious to any notion that Pan was actually the opposite of a friend, to any notion that any of his time here could end well for him or anyone else. But for the first time, he felt like he was welcomed.

The memory soon faded, and Clark's mind was back in the present. "Disturbing thing thing about this kidnapping, though. The children don't even know that's what it is. They think it's a game. Something fun, to imagine. Doesn't help, either, when it's a place you already dreamed of before?"

"What do you mean," Lois asked, curious. "The kids don't know they're taken from their families?"

"Pan is good at being a trickster, a deceiver," Clark explained,. "being a master mind. In fact, he and his Lost boys have a motto. Pan Never Fails. He's good at convincing a child or teenager to go along with him, to leave home, especially when it's what they want to. And it is fun and games for a while. Until it's too late. Until you learn that there is no way you come back unless Pan himself allows it. I got lucky in my case. Made him regret it until he gave up... plus having me as an enemy on his realm for eternity." Clark laughed. "Let's just say Peter Pan will think twice before trying to abduct another Kryptonian again."


End file.
